Once Upon a Time in Patapole
"Once Upon a Time in Patapole" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Patapony dotarły do dawnego centrum Patapońskiego państwa, Pałacu Patapole, aby wymierzyć cios Ormen Karmenowi i przywrócić ''(imię Herosa) utraconą pamięć." Ta misja to ostatnie już w fabule starcie z Karmenami. Walczymy na niej z Ormen Karmenem, władcą wrogiego plemienia oraz przepotężnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Jest jedynym przeciwnikiem w misji, gdy zginie, misja się skończy. Jednak główną częścią misji jest nie walka, a rozmowy wypowiadane przez iluzje, które tworzy, by boleśniej przemówić do Pataponów. Z ich (a co za tym idzie jego) słów poznajemy prawdę o przeszlości Pataponów... Misji tej nie da się powtarzać. Po przejściu zamiast niej pojawia się starcie z finałowym bossem, misja The Downfall of the Patapons. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że to jedyna misja w serii gier, nie będąca starciem z bossem, a w której pojawia się motyw muzyczny Gyorogyoro. Fabuła Po powrocie do opuszczonego przed pokoleniami imperium Pataponów, Królestwa Patapole, plemię było już naprawdę blisko odnalezienia celu swej drogi. Jednak, choć pokonali Karmenów we wszystkich krainach na kontynencie, zamaskowani wciąż zajmowali jedno, kluczowe i najświętsze miejsce: Pałac Patapole, miejsce stworzenia Pataponów, które okupował sam demoniczny Ormen Karmen. Trzeba odzyskać to święte miejsce i uwolnić Patapońską Księżniczkę, wybrankę Herosa, bowiem miejsce narodzin oraz ukochana mogą sprawić, że Heros odzyska utraconą przed latami pamięć. Jednak Ormen Karmen sam zna te wspomnienia i jest gotów przypomnieć Herosowi i innym Pataponom ich najboleśniejsze momenty... Taktyka *Misja ta może być trudna, bo ataki Ormen Karmena mogą bardzo szybko zabić mniej wytrzymałe jednostki (niezbędne do walki z nim). *Ormen Karmen jest jednostką latającą. Musimy zabrać zatem silne jednostki dystansowe. **Jednostki do walki wręcz są praktycznie nieprzydatne. Pomóc mogą tylko w obronie. **Mogą je zastąpić Mahopony z odpowiednimi różdżkami do obrony. *Przeczytaj artykuł o Ormen Karmenie, aby poznać metody walki z nim. *Doskonałą klasą na niego są Toripony, bo jego groźne ataki zwykle uderzają pod albo za nimi. **Warto zabrać takich żołnierzy, oraz uodpornić ich na Ogień i Podpalenie. Ognisty atak Karmena jest jedynym, który ich trafia. *Ormen Karmen jest niewrażliwy na jakiekolwiek Efekty Statusu. Najlepiej jest nastawić się na zwykłe obrażenia. **Wyjątkiem jest Trafienie Krytyczne, które potęguje zwykłe obrażenia. *Heros świetnie się sprawdzi jako Megapon lub Toripon. **Można też go zabrać jako Tatepona, aby swym Trybem Herosa chronił całą armię, pozostałych wówczas można nastawić ofensywnie. *Ormen Karmen nie dysponuje żadnym nieoczekiwanym atakiem ani umiejętnością bierną. Jego ciosów należy unikać tak samo jak ataków bossów. *Warto uodpornić się na Podpalenie i Zamrożenie. **Uodpornienie na Uśpienie i tak jest niesktuteczne. *Na misji tej nigdy nie panuje żadna pogoda (poza wiatrem). *Możemy wykorzystać błąd gry; zaraz po pojawieniu się Ormen Karmen nie będzie nas atakował. Jeśli raz zagramy PataPata, a potem będziemy już tylko atakować, on będzie tylko latał w kółko aż zginie. *Przed spotkaniem iluzji Księżniczki Ormen Karmen jest prawie niemożliwy do zabicia. (Ma na to zbyt wiele Punktów Życia.) Dopiero potem będzie można go zabić. Nie będzie to jednak łatwe.thumb|Ormen Karmen Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu ujrzymy Ormen Karmena. Ten zaś powie nam o swych planach... Ormen Karmen: Zadecyduję o losach Pataponów i Karmenów... Tu i teraz!'' Po następnym marszu ujrzymy trzech ledwie żywych Pataponów. Co jakiś czas widzimy kolejnych i wówczas czeka nas smutny widok...thumb|Iluzje umierających Pataponów Pierwszy Patapon: Zrobiłem to dla... Każdy z nich po swych słowach skona i zniknie.thumb|Ormen Karmen szykuje atak ognistymi kulami Drugi Patapon: Dlaczego Karmeni nienawidzą nas tak bardzo? Ormen Karmen będzie nad nami latał, a my musimy iść za nim; od tej pory co jakiś czas nas atakuje rozmaitymi atakami. Przed każdym atakiem wypowiada określony tekst. Ormen Karmen:'' Tańczcie tańczcie! Moje płomienie!'' Tymi słowami zapowiada atak ognistymi kulami; zadają one niskie obrażenia i silnie podpalają; do obrony wystarczy ChakaChaka, ale możemy też zagrać PonPata lub DonDon.thumb|Ormen Karmen przywołuje Giganthora Ormen Karmen: Ożyj w mych dłoniach, Boże Gromu! Giganthor! Tymi słowami zapowiada atak młotem; przywoła nad sobą olbrzymi młot i opuści go na Naszą armię. Zadaje wtedy średnie obrażenia i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Aby się uratoważ możemy zagrać PonPata lub ChakaChaka. DonDon nic nie da.thumb|Ormen Karmen w demonicznej masce Ormen Karmen: Zobaczmy... Gdzie się podziała moja maska? Tymi słowami zapowiada atak trującym gazem; przez chwilę szuka czegoś za plecami, po czym zakłada mroczną maskę i dmuchnie na Pataponów fioletowym gazem, nie zadając obrażeń, a nieuchronnie Usypiając; ChakaChaka nic nie da; musimy posłużyć się piosenką DonDon lub PonPata, albo zagrać po ataku PataPonDonChaka.thumb|Dongrasher! Ormen Karmen: Poczuj me lodowe pięści! Dongrasher! Tymi słowami zapowiada atak pięścią: wówczas stanie na ziemi, zegnie łapę, weźmie zamach i uderzy w Pataponów pięścią, zadając średnie obrażenia i Zamrażając. Musimy unikać tego ataku piosenką DonDon lub ChakaChaka. (Ciekawostka: Przy każdym ataku słychac głos Ormen Karmena.) Idąc tak za Karmenem dojdziemy do stojących dalej czterech konających Pataponów.thumb|Iluzja uwięzionego Hatapona Pierwszy Patapon:'' I ten niezdarny'' (imię Herosa)'' rozbił wielkie jajo...'' Czwarty Patapon: Księżniczka jest w niebezpieczeństwie... Dalej zobaczymy klatkę... A w niej Hatapona, którym właśnie kierujemy. Logiczne stanie się, że Ormen Karmen nie ukazuje nam swych ofiar, a jedynie wizje jego przyszłych ofiar, by nas zgnębić...thumb|Iluzja Tona (?) i martwej Meden Hatapon (iluzja):'' Don! Chin! Kan! Znajdźcie Lady Meden...'' Ormen Karmen: Nie potrzebuję jakichś nędznych bóstw, które martwią się tylko o Pataponów! Dalej ujrzymy martwą Meden, a obok niej jej znajomego Yaripona (Tona?): tych, którzy informowali nas po każdej misji... Pierwszy Yaripon (Ton?):'' Przepraszam... Hataponie... Lady Meden odeszła...'' Dalej ujrzymy ledwie żywego Yaripona (China?): jednego z trzech, którzy wsparli nas na początku ...thumb|Ilzuje dwoch kolejnych Yariponów, towarzyszy Hatapona Drugi Yaripon (Chin?):'' Wielki Patapon cofnął nas wszystkich do początku...'' Dalej leży kolejny... Ormen Karmen: Wyklęty Wielki Pataponie! Użyłeś Zigotonów by chronić Pataponów przed resztą świata... Trzeci Yaripon (Kan?): Nasi potomkowie niewątpliwie uratują Księżniczkę. Idąc dalej ujrzymy Złotego Hoshipona (nie wyrzuca on Ka-Ching), smutnie wiszącego w powietrzu...thumb|Iluzja Złotego Hoshipona Złoty Hoshipon: To niewybaczalne! Jajo, które rozbiłeś jest nie do odtworzenia... Ormen Karmen: Hee hee hee! Dostałem twoją Księżniczkę! Za Złotym Hoshiponem stoi klatka, a w niej kolejny jeniec...thumb|Ilzuja jeńca w klatce Patapon w klatce:'' Zabierzcie mnie stąd! Ormen Karmen mnie wyczarował...'' Ormen Karmen: Naiwny (imię Herosa)! Nie dostaniesz jej! Idąc dalej za okrutnym czarnoksiężnikiem ujrzymy... iluzję naszego Herosa!thumb|Iluzja przegranego Herosa Przypomni nam najsmutniejszy moment z pamięci Patapońskiego bohatera... Ormen Karmen: Nic już nie możesz zrobić, by zapomnieć, że twój grzech zniszczył świat! Heros (iluzja): Noszona przeze mnie maska dodaje mi siły, ale sprawia, że tracę swa pamięć. Tuż za Herosem widać Pataponkę w białej sukni, której jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy: to Księżniczka...thumb|Iluzja Księżniczki Ormen Karmen:'' Aach, Księżniczko... To twoje przeznaczenie, być moją królową!'' Księżniczka:'' O dzielny'' (imię Herosa)... Odnowisz świat pewnego dnia, wiem to. Wówczas rozmowy się skończą. Możemy już tylko iść za Ormen Karmenem, atakować go, aż ten zginie. Jednak jest bardzo wytrzymały. Gdy zginie, wypadnie od niego losowa Niebiańska, Starożytna lub Wielka broń (jeśli mamy już wszystkie możliwe, będzie to mnóstwo Ka-Ching) i po chwili misja się skończy. Na koniec usłyszymy tylko straszliwy krzyk Ormen Karmena... Rozmowa Po tej misji, będącej prawie wielką rozmową, czeka nas rozmówka z Meden i jej pomocnikiem Yariponem (prawdziwymi, a nie iluzjami). Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Ormen Karmen przyzwał demona z Zaświatów!! Czym to wszystko jest... '''Dettankarmen' tam przybył...'' Yaripon: Lady Meden... Proszę, nie trać głowy... Wiem, że to typowe zachowanie, ale... Nasz Wielki Patapon zgładzi wszelkie demony!! Meden: Racja... Wszyscy, dajmy pochwały wielkiemu! Patapon na drzewie po prawej: Hurra ''(imię gracza)! Hurra'' (imię Herosa)!'' Patapon z dwoma wazami: ''Daj nam zwycięstwo, (imię gracza)!'' Patapon na drzewie po prawej: ''Wygraj, ''(imię gracza)!'' Meden: Chciałam tylko to powiedzieć, to nasza ostatnia bitwa... Wielki (imię gracza), proszę, poprowadź nas do zwycięstwa! Potem, gdy nasuniemy nań kamerkę... Meden:'' Wielki (imię gracza)... Oto nadchodzi nasza ostatnia bitwa.'' Daj z siebie wszystko! Nie ubolewaj! Nie rozluźniaj pięści! Za Kraniec Świata! Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne